Fortuna sprzyja śmiałym
by Ewe25
Summary: Tajemnicze groźby stają się rzeczywistością; Lily odkrywa niepokojącą prawdę o własnej rodzinie. Dlaczego James zmienia się nie do poznania, Syriusz z Dorcas nie potrafią się dogadać, Anne odcina się od przyjaciół, Lissie opuszcza Wielką Brytanię, a Remus... Czyżby przepadł bez śladu? W drugiej części tylko jedna rzecz jest pewna: gdy staniesz twarzą w twarz z Regulusem, uciekaj!
1. Prolog

A/N: Bez zbędnych słów oficjalnie zapraszam na drugą część Fortuny! Pierwsza dostępna na profilu, jakby ktoś nie czytał, a chciał. :)

**KSIĘGA DRUGA**

**Prolog**

Samantha nienawidziła kraju, w którym wraz z Abraxasem przebywali od ponad trzech miesięcy. Mordęga ta wreszcie miała się zakończyć, podobnie jak ich misja, mogli więc powoli szykować się do powrotu do domu, do Wielkiej Brytanii. Na samą myśl zacierała ręce, bo tam czekało ją wiele interesujących przedsięwzięć, w których miała wziąć udział. Większość powstało z inicjatywy Mistrza, lecz jedno z nich wymyśliła ona sama. Skrupulatnie dobierała wszystkie szczegóły, obmyślała każdy kolejny krok. Napędzała ją rządza zemsty, przez co plan ten obfitował w wiele okrucieństw i okropności. Efektu więc wyczekiwała z niecierpliwością.

Przez wejście jaskini, w której urzędowali, przedarły się kolejne promienie słoneczne. Samantha zmrużyła oczy, coraz mocniej się wściekając.

Odkąd przekroczyła granicę Polski, wiedziała, że od razu znienawidzi to państwo.

Nie myliła się.

Lato tutaj było tak różne od tego, do którego się przyzwyczaiła. Ciągle świeciło przeklęte słońce, było jasno, zielono i _pięknie_ – na samą myśl chciało się wymiotować. Na dodatek znajdowali się z Abraxasem na południu kraju, w górach, gdzie paktowali z olbrzymami, a podobno było tu cieplej niż w wszędzie indziej. Brakowało jej ciągłego, ulewnego deszczu, zachmurzonego nieba i strachu w oczach czarodziejów. Gdy po raz pierwszy znalazła się na magicznym rynku zakupowym na Wawelu, ludzie zaczęli się z nią witać! Kłaniali się, zdejmowali kapelusze, chodzili uśmiechnięci i niesamowicie radośni. Kompletnie nie zdawali sobie sprawy z powagi sytuacji, z nadchodzącej wojny. Parokrotnie Samantha siłą powstrzymywała się przed zabiciem paru czarodziei, według niej zbyt śmiałych. Musiała jednak trzymać własną obecność w Polsce w tajemnicy. Gdyby tylko ktoś dowiedział się, że tu są...

Mimowolnie zadrżała, wyobrażając sobie tortury, jakim podda ich wówczas Czarny Pan.

– Co tak długo? – spytała, gdy Abraxas wszedł do jaskini.

– Stul pysk, kobieto. Miałem ciężki dzień. Te przeklęte dziwadła nie chcą współpracować.

Mężczyzna opadł na posłanie i zwinnym machnięciem różdżki rozpalił ognisko.

– Olbrzymy to idioci. Po co w ogóle z nimi pertraktować?

– Podważasz wolę Czarnego Pana?

– Nie bluźnij, głupcze – warknęła Samantha, wchodząc w głąb i zanurzając się w mroku. – Po prostu uważam, że zamiast tych kreatur można przekonać inne, o wiele lepsze i groźniejsze. Wampiry, choćby.

– A ja uważam…

Stary Malfoy nie dokończył, ponieważ nagle do środka wleciało pięć czerwonych iskier. Nie zdążył wyczarować zasłony, więc parę sekund później leżał zdrętwiały na zimnej ziemi. Samanthcie udało się uskoczyć i schować za większą skałą.

Do środka wdarło się pięciu postawnych mężczyzn w granatowych szatach i z wysoko wyciągniętymi przed siebie różdżkami.

_Przeklęci Aurorzy_.

– I to tyle? Tylko jeden? – zadał pytanie ten najbardziej brodaty.

Samantha bezszelestnie rzuciła na siebie zaklęcie tłumaczenia, dzięki któremu mogła zrozumieć nawet najtrudniejsze słowa wypowiedziane w tym przeklętym, dziwnym języku.

_Przeklęci Polacy._

– Ta olbrzymka, z którą żeś gadał, mówiła tylko o jednym Angliku. Ma siwe włosy, Czaruś? Weź, zerknij.

Domniemany Czaruś nachylił się nad Abraxasem.

– Tak. Szary jak moja Siwka. Przepiękna klacz, mówię wam.

– Trzeba się zameldować staremu – przerwał koledze rudzielec, który wyglądał na najpoważniejszego z całej ekipy. Samantha była pewna, że bez zająknięcia dałaby im radę, ale nie chciała się wychylać.

– Myślicie, że to prawda? – spytał Czaruś. – Że to prawdziwy Śmierciożerca?

– Możliwe. Musimy wziąć go do kwatery i przesłuchać. Stary mówił, że dostał polecenie od jakiejś ważnej osobistości, podobno od samego Ministra Magii Wielkiej Brytanii, by bez zwłoki powiadamiać o każdym nowoprzybyłym czarodzieju lub czarownicy.

Ale do tego Samantha nie mogła dopuścić. Jeszcze jakimś cudem tym pokrakom udałoby się przełamać Malfoya i wydobyć z niego najważniejsze informacje zagrażające zarówno jej, jak i Mistrzowi.

Biorąc głęboki oddech, zwinnie wychyliła się zza kamienia. Wystarczył nikły ruch dłonią, by powalić na ziemię dwóch rosłych mężczyzn. Zanim Czaruś i ten najbardziej brodaty zorientowali się, co się działo, ona już rzuciła na Abraxasa Avadę i zdążyła się teleportować, czemu towarzyszył głośny trzask, echem odbijający się od ścian jaskini.

Długo się wahała, nim zadecydowała, gdzie wylądować.

Wybrała miejsce, o którym wiedziała wyłącznie ona, Czarny Pan i Abraxas. Chociaż właściwie po wydarzeniach w Polsce już tylko ona i Czarny Pan. Nie była szczęśliwa z faktu zabicia Malfoya. Zaliczał się on do czarodziejów nieprzeszkadzających w codziennym życiu, czyli takich, których Samantha raczej nie decydowała się zabijać. Byli korzystni i pomocni, kiedy trzeba. Niemniej, po zapytaniu, czy żałowała, bez zastanowienia odpowiedziałby: nie. Życie dla Samanthy Darkness było nieznaczącą przywarą każdego człowieka.

Aportując się, upadła.

Po zarejestrowaniu, że znalazła się w miejscu, w którym chciała, bezzwłocznie odsłoniła lewe przedramię i dotykając różdżką Mrocznego Znaku, przywołała Czarnego Pana. Nie podniosła się nawet z kolan, wiedząc, co ją czekało.

Nie pomyliła się.

Kiedy Czarny Pan się pojawił, ona padła na twarz rażona silnym Cruciatusem.

– Samantho, z jakiego to powodu postanowiłaś sprzeciwić się moim rozkazom i pojawić się w Anglii przed wyznaczonym terminem? Na dodatek teleportowałaś się tu zupełnie sama. No, no – zacmokał – bardzo nierozważnie.

– Pa-anie, wysłuchaj mnie, bła-agam.

– Mów, zanim się rozmyślę.

Cruciatus został zdjęty, więc Samantha nie musiała już zagryzać warg do krwi, żeby nie krzyczeć.

– Rekrutowaliśmy olbrzymy w Polsce, kiedy okazało się, że przeszły one na dobrą stronę, panie. Zdradziły naszą lokalizację, którą ten głupiec, Abraxas, musiał im wyjawić. Zaatakowali nas tamtejsi Aurorzy i dopadli Malfoya. Zabiłam go, żeby niczego nie zdradził, ale kryjówka i tak została spalona. Nie miałam już tam czego szukać, dlatego właśnie, panie, zdecydowałam się złamać twój rozkaz i wrócić. Szczególnie, że Polska była ostatnim krajem wyznaczonym przez ciebie.

Voldemort milczał, w skupieniu przyglądając się stanowczej postawie swojej służki. Wreszcie kiwnął głową.

– Dobrze.

– Dziękuję, panie.

Samantha znowu padła twarzą w brudną ziemię, tym razem z własnej woli.

– Zresztą, twój powrót może okazać się lepszym pomysłem niż dalsze werbowanie nowych przyjaciół. Mamy ich już wystarczająco wielu. Teraz musisz skupić się na czymś o wiele ciekawszym, moja droga. Czy pamiętasz jeszcze swój plan, o którym tak wiele mi opowiadałaś przeszło parę miesięcy temu?

– Oczywiście, panie – odparła.

Na twarzy Samanthy pojawił się szalony uśmiech.

– Doskonale – ucieszył się Voldemort. – W takim razie idź, działaj. I nie zapomnij, komu służysz.

– Tak, panie. Dziękuję.

Gdy znów została sama, natychmiast teleportowała się bezpośrednio do swojego mieszkania. Czując zapach kurzu, brudu i stęchlizny, niemal westchnęła z tęsknoty. Uwielbiała tę obrzydliwą klitkę, którą od niepamiętnych czasów nazywała „domem". Dwa pokoje, kuchnia, a raczej lodówka i zlew w pustym pomieszczeniu, oraz niewielka łazienka idealnie jej odpowiadały. Nienawidziła przepychu, a wszelki luksus, nawet w postaci stołu czy krzesła, traktowała jako niepotrzebny badziew. Nawet łóżko, na którym spała, miało wystające sprężyny i poprzerywany w wielu miejscach, spleśniały materac. Jedynym szpargałem, o jaki Samantha dbała, była małych rozmiarów ramka stojąca na podłodze w kącie pokoju. W środku włożone zostało zdjęcie dwóch dziewczyn, jednej brunetki, a drugiej rudej. Na twarzy pierwszej narysowała czerwonym mazakiem „x".

– Lily Evans, twoja siostra straciła już to, co najważniejsze. Teraz kolej na ciebie.

/

_28 września_

_Z ostatniej chwili! Sprawa niewyjaśnionego samobójstwa Petera Pettigrew wreszcie nabiera rozpędu! _

_Pamiętna, czerwcowa zbrodnia, do tej pory wywołująca ogromne poruszenie u wielu czarodziejów i czarownic, wydaje się jeszcze mocniej zawikłana! Jak donoszą wiarygodne źródła, osobą znalezioną przy zwłokach Sylvii Pettigrew wcale nie był jej najmłodszy syn, Peter. Aurorom wydzielonym do głębszego zbadania tematu udało ustalić się, że ową osobą był niejaki charłak, Joseph Fluffer, najprawdopodobniej siłą zmuszony do wypicia eliksiru wielosokowego tuż przed morderstwem. _

_Niestety, nie znamy jeszcze ani motywu, ani osób odpowiedzialnych za tę karygodną zbrodnię. Na tę chwilę, poza tysiącem niewiadomych, zadamy najważniejsze pytanie: skoro to niewinny charłak został znaleziony przy martwej kobiecie, gdzie jest Peter Pettigrew?_

_Śledźcie uważnie nasze dalsze próby rozwikłania prawdy._

_Dla Proroka Codziennego, zawsze oddany,_

_T.L._


	2. Jeden

**1\. Konsekwencją podjętej decyzji zawsze jest zmiana**

~ meedea

Pierwszy raz od pięciu lat wrzesień w Londynie był aż tak nieznośnie upalny.

Z nieba lał się żar niepozwalający ludziom normalnie cieszyć się z ciepła lata. Każdy chował się, gdzie mógł, by skryć przed prażącym słońcem. Szczęście miał ten, kto spędzał wakacje na leżaku przed domem z lemoniadą w dłoni lub na kocu przy jeziorze w cieniu pod drzewem. Najgorszy skwar odczuwało się w zamkniętych pomieszczeniach bez dostępu do zbawiennego, chłodnego wietrzyku. Jedynym ratunkiem zostawał wiatrak ustawiony na maksymalne obroty. Chyba że miało się ten przywilej bycia czarodziejem i posiadało się różdżkę. Wówczas żaden upał nie był straszny.

Chociaż mógł stanowić całkiem niezłą wymówkę, by czegoś nie robić.

– Ja tu umieram, Liluś.

– Przestań jęczeć i lepiej przynieś mi resztę.

James opadł na łóżko zmarnowany, ale sekundę później zmobilizował się do wstania. Poczłapał w stronę biurka i przyniósł Lily kolejny, ciężki stos starych książek.

– Dlaczego nie użyjesz magii? Wystarczyłoby jedno _Pakuj_ i mogłabyś cieszyć się wolnym popołudniem ze mną. Pamiętasz mnie jeszcze? To ja, James Potter, twój chłopak. Od dwóch dni nie robię niczego innego, tylko ciągle podaj, przynieś i pozamiataj. Nie jestem skrzatem domowym.

Evans wywróciła oczami.

– A pamiętasz, że sam zaproponowałeś pomoc? Jak ty to powiedziałeś? – udała zastanowienie, specjalnie przeciągając. – Jak na najlepszego chłopaka przystało? Tak to leciało? Nie dramatyzuj więc i następnym razem pomyśl, zanim coś obiecasz.

– Kobiety.

– Chcesz coś jeszcze dodać?

W oczach Lily pojawił się złowrogi błysk.

– Nie, kochanie, nie chcę.

– Super. Jim – dodała po chwili lżejszym tonem – jeszcze zdejmij mi karton z górnej szafki, a potem, obiecuję, zwolnię cię z tej głupiej obietnicy. Okej?

– Wiedziałem, że jesteś najlepsza.

James podszedł do Evans i całując ją lekko w usta, wykonał powierzone zadanie. Lily mieszkała tu zaledwie w wakacje, czyli raptem dwa i pół miesiąca w tym roku i dwa w poprzednim, a udało jej się zagracić niemal cały pokój najróżniejszymi bibelotami. Jim wraz z ojcem wielokrotnie zastanawiali się jakim cudem.

– A ty nie masz przypadkiem dzisiaj tego egzaminu z zastosowania roślin strączkowych w eliksirach?

– Mam, ale dopiero o dwunastej.

– I jak się czujesz? Zdenerwowany?

Lily przysiadła na taborecie stojącym pod oknem, robiąc sobie krótką przerwę.

– Niekoniecznie. Pójdę tam z takim samym podejściem jak w Hogwarcie.

– Czyli jakim?

– Będę liczył na fart, że ściągnę – zaśmiał się Jim.

– No, wiesz!

– Daj spokój, Liluś, tylko się wygłupiam. Uczyłem się, a raczej przeglądałem obrazki w podręczniku, prawie pół nocy.

– Czasami odnoszę wrażenie, że dostałeś się na ten kurs, bo na etapie rekrutacji kogoś skonfundowałeś. Daruj sobie zaprzeczenia, ja i tak wiem swoje, Jim. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Poza tym pójście na uzdrowiciela bezapelacyjnie wiązało się z nauką i siedzeniem nosem w książkach, o czym nie raz, nie dwa ci mówiłam, a ty, jak zwykle, się uparłeś… Teraz więc przynajmniej udawaj, że ci zależy i choć trochę się postaraj.

– Jesteś dzisiaj jakaś nerwowa – stwierdził James, z uwagą przypatrując się dziewczynie. – Może to ja powinienem zapytać, jak się czujesz?

– Po prostu się stresuję.

– Przeprowadzką? – zdziwił się.

– Tak.

– Ale dlaczego? Wyrwiesz się spod oka dorosłych, zamieszkasz z przyjaciółkami, będziesz mogła robić, co ci się żywnie podoba, Liluś, i nikt nie będzie ci później truł dupy, że wracasz późno albo że śpisz do południa. Życie jak w raju!

– I trochę jak twoje w Hogwarcie – parsknęła śmiechem.

– No, właśnie. Tak, jak w Hogwarcie, ale lepiej, bo bez McGonagall narzekającej na brak eseju czy odrobionego zadania. Albo bez Filcha, ciągle depczącego ci po piętach i skarżącego nauczycielom. Albo bez ciągłych szlabanów, bez Ślizgonów i bez Irytka.

– Mi też brakuje Hogwartu, Jim.

Lily wtuliła się w ramiona Jamesa, wzdychając cicho.

– Wiesz? Skończyliśmy szkołę raptem trzy miesiące temu, ale czuję się, jakby minęły stulecia. Dziwnie było nie iść na pociąg pierwszego.

– To prawda.

Oboje zatopili się we wspomnieniach, gdzie wszystko wydawało się prostsze i bezproblemowe. Teraz musieli zastanawiać się niemal na każdym kroku, jak dalej żyć i czy podjęta decyzja nie zwiedzie w przyszłości na manowce. Owszem, niewiele czasu minęło, odkąd oficjalnie zostali absolwentami, lecz już niejednokrotnie zderzyli się z szarą rzeczywistością, gdzie na chleb trzeba zarobić, a nie czekać, aż skrzaty domowe przetransportują jedzenie na stół. Z tego też względu James podjął się próby zdania kursu na Uzdrowiciela, całkowicie niszcząc swoje dziecięce marzenie stania się Aurorem. Ale czy żałował?

Z pewnością pożałuje, jeśli nie zda dzisiejszego egzaminu.

– A co wy tacy nie w sosie, dzieciaki?

Charles wszedł do pokoju Lily.

– Jakoś tak, tato. – James wzruszył ramionami.

– To raczej ja powinienem się smucić, bo zostanę w tym wielkim domu zupełnie sam. Samiutki jak palec.

– Ej, a ja? Przecież nigdzie się stąd nie ruszam.

James prychnął, kiedy Charles machnął ręką.

– Ty masz jeszcze gorzej ode mnie, bo kiedy będziesz chciał się przytulić do Lily, będziesz musiał zasuwać na drugi koniec miasta, a nie korytarza.

– Raczej na drugi koniec państwa. Zdecydowałyśmy się jednak na wynajęcie mieszkania w Londynie. Anne będzie miała bliżej do księgarni, ja do pracy, a Dora… A Dora?

– Do sklepów na Pokątnej?

– Jim! – roześmiała się wesoło Evans. – Lepiej leć się przebrać, bo zaraz nie zdążysz do Munga.

– Dobra, dobra. Liluś, poczekasz na mnie, nie? W sensie spakuj się, przygotuj, a jak tylko wrócę, to od razu pomagam ci przeteleportować te wszystkie walizki, sterty kartonów i innych dupereli. A potem, jak na najlepszego chłopaka przystało, rozpakować i zadomowić się w nowym miejscu.

– Jasne. – Evans wywróciła oczami. – A teraz już serio się zbieraj. Powodzenia, najlepszy chłopaku.

James przygarnął Lily w ramiona, składając na jej ustach soczysty pocałunek. Zapewne przerodziłby się w bardziej namiętny, gdyby nie towarzystwo Charlesa niemal krzyczącego wzrokiem, by przestali.

– Do zobaczenia później, Liluś. Na razie, tato.

– Pa – zdążyła jedynie odpowiedzieć, nim Jim zniknął za drzwiami.

Charles pokręcił głową.

– Jak ty wytrzymujesz z tym gumochłonem, Lila?

– A jak pan wytrzymywał przez te wszystkie lata? – odparowała, rzucając panu Potterowi radosny uśmiech.

– No, tak, masz mnie. Spakowana?

– Prawie. Zostały jeszcze buty, notatki z szóstego i siódmego roku, i kosmetyki – wyliczyła. – Myślę, że w maksymalnie dwie godziny powinnam się wyrobić.

– Pamiętaj, że zawsze możesz zostawić coś tutaj, na przykład te notatki. Po co będziesz je ciągać? A ten pokój i tak należy wyłącznie do ciebie, o ile, oczywiście, sobie tego życzysz. Zawsze możesz tu wrócić, Lila. Zawsze.

– Dziękuję.

– Powiedz mi – dodał Charles – istnieje może choć cień szansy, byś jednak nie wyjeżdżała?

– Niestety, nie, proszę pana.

– Tak właśnie podejrzewałem. No, cóż, takie bywa życie. Chowasz dzieci, troszczysz się i zamartwiasz, żeby cię później na stare lata opuściły.

Evans westchnęła głęboko.

– A czy pana ulubione ciasto na to pomoże?

– Szarlotka zawsze pomaga. – Oczy Charlesa zabłyszczały z radości. Wziął Lily pod pachę i bezceremonialnie wyciągnął na korytarz. – Ja zaparzę nam kawy, a ty możesz zacząć piec. Walizki i kartony poczekają do powrotu Jamesa. Potem my dalej będziemy sączyć kawkę i wcinać ciasto, a on zacznie nosić toboły. Niech pozna słodki smak bycia mężczyzną w związku.

W drodze do kuchni towarzyszyło im wesołe ględzenie i śmiech.

**OOO**

– To już ostatni.

James, zipiąc i sapiąc, odstawił brązowy karton na podłogę. Z racji tego, że dziewczyny postanowiły wynająć mieszkanie w mugolskiej dzielnicy, z Doliny Godryka musiał teleportować się do ciemnego zaułka przecznicę dalej i wnosić wszystko na drugie piętro rękoma, a nie, jak zwykle, za pomocą zaklęcia.

Rozejrzał się po nowym mieszkaniu Lily, które przynajmniej w połowie tonęło w najróżniejszych walizkach, siatkach, koszach czy pudłach. Zajmowały one całą kuchnie, pół salonu, a i pokoje pękały w szwach. I pomyśleć, że ta masa rzeczy należała wyłącznie do dwóch kobiet. Do dwóch, ponieważ Anne postanowiła wprowadzić się w następnym tygodniu.

– Dziękuję, Jim.

Lily szperała w kartonie stojącym przy lodówce i szukała czegoś z wielkim zawzięciem. Po chwili uśmiechnęła się i wyjęła trzy kubki i pojemniczek z kawą.

– Napijecie się? – spytała, ale nie czekała na odpowiedź, wstawiając czajnik z wodą na palnik.

– Czuję w kościach, że to nasze wspólne mieszkanie to najlepszy pomysł, na jaki kiedykolwiek wpadłyśmy, Lily.

Dorcas rozsiadła się wygodniej na krześle kuchennym. Krótkie szorty i bluzka ledwo zakrywająca pępek idealnie ukazywały opaleniznę i fakt, że dziewczyna wakacje spędziła na ciągłym wylegiwaniu się na słońcu, odpoczywając i nie zawracając sobie głowy czymś tak poważnym, jak znalezienie pracy lub zapisanie się na kursy przygotowujące do przyszłego zawodu.

– To prawda. Ale nie było ci ciężko wyjechać z pięknych Włoch i wrócić do Anglii?

– Niezbyt. Babcia miała już chyba dość mojego lenistwa, a i Włosi są znacznie ciekawsi, kiedy nie jesteś w związku.

– A właśnie – wtrącił James – gdzie Łapa? I czemu, do cholery, tylko ja dźwigam te toboły?

– Syriusz ma zajęcia do wieczora. Powiedział, że wpadnie koło osiemnastej.

– I jak mu idzie? – zapytała jawnie zaciekawiona Evans, zalewając kawę. – Jest zadowolony? Słyszałam od Franka…

– Jakiego Franka?

James zmarszczył czoło.

– Longbottoma. – Lily wywróciła oczami. – W każdym razie słyszałam, że kurs aurorski jest mega ciężki. Podobno zajęcia praktyczne to prawdziwa mordęga, a od tych teoretycznych boli głowa minimum tydzień.

– Czy ja wiem? Spotkaliśmy się parę razy po zajęciach Syriusza, ale żeby wracał taki wycieńczony, jak mówisz? Owszem, był zmęczony, ale bardzo się cieszył. Podoba mu się tam i mówi, że pomimo wielu trenerów-piranii daje radę. Z tego, co mi opowiadał, najbardziej właśnie lubi ćwiczenia w terenie i naukę zaklęć obrona-atak.

– Syriusz lubiący naukę? – zaśmiała się Evans. – Chyba zaczyna dojrzewać.

– Raczej dorastać.

– Nie, Jim, raczej nie.

Obie z Dorcas roześmiały się głośno, a James jedynie westchnął.

Lily postawiła parujące kubki na stole, po czym sama zajęła miejsce pomiędzy przyjaciółmi. Kompletnie nie przejmując się czekającymi na rozpakowanie kartonami, zaczęli prowadzić niezobowiązującą rozmowę. Każdy opowiadał, co robił w wakacje, czy też, co zamierzał robić dalej, bo w przeciągu dwóch miesięcy parę wysłanych sów nie było w stanie wyjaśnić wszystkiego.

Lily z Jamesem dowiedzieli się, że Dora planuje odbyć szybkie szkolenie w Ministerstwie na stanowisku asystentki jakiegoś ważnego pracownika w Urzędzie Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów, które załatwiła jej babcia. Z kolei Dorcas pogratulowała Jimowi dostania się na kurs na Uzdrowiciela, a za Lily obiecała trzymać kciuki, żeby jak najszybciej zdecydowała, kim chce zostać w przyszłości. Evans miała wielki problem, ponieważ nie miała pojęcia, co robić dalej. Zdała wszystkie owutemy niemal śpiewająco, więc na wymarzony kierunek dostałaby się z palcem wiadomo gdzie. Sęk w tym, że nie znała tego wymarzonego kierunku. Nie zamierzała też marnować czasu przeznaczonego na wybieranie, dlatego poszła do pierwszej pracy, do której została przyjęta, czyli jako sprzedawca w Magicznej Menażerii na Pokątnej.

– Dlaczego Ann chce się wprowadzić dopiero za tydzień? – spytał Jim, dopijając resztki kawy.

– Mówiła, że kończy się wtedy remont księgarni.

– Trochę to trwało, nie?

– Tak – westchnęła Lily, bezwiednie przypominając sobie czerwcowy atak Śmierciożerców na Pokątną, podczas którego zabili wiele ludzi, a jeszcze więcej zniszczeń spowodowali. Ponad dwa miesiące państwo Wisborn odbudowywali spaloną księgarnię, dorobek ich życia, a zapewne jeszcze dłużej będą próbowali wrócić do tego, co było przed atakiem. Anne, jako przykładna córka, w całości oddała się pomocy rodzicom, własne plany odkładając.

– W ogóle korespondowałam ostatnio z Liss – zmieniła temat Dora.

– I co u niej?

– Szczęściara dalej zwiedza Amerykę i zagłębia tamtejsze tajniki magii.

– Co? – parsknął James.

Meadows wzruszyła ramionami, ale uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

– Tak przynajmniej napisała w ostatnim liście. Siedzi teraz na Uniwersytecie Magii w Houston i współpracuje z tamtejszym profesorem. Podobno nawet zaproponował jej roczny kontrakt, żeby napisała magiczny doktorat związany z jakimś stworzeniem? Raam? Raem? Jakoś tak się nazywał.

– Reem – poprawiła machinalnie Lily. – To wół, co ma złotą sierść, a jeśli wypijesz jego krew, stajesz się niezwykle silny.

– Pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru – zażartował James, jednocześnie nagrodzony głośnym śmiechem Dorcas i złowrogim spojrzeniem Evans.

– Dobre, Jim. W każdym razie – mówiła dalej Dora – Liss też wspominała coś o piciu krwi, ale myślałam, że żartowała. Pewnie na tym będą polegać jej badania.

– Czyli się zgodziła?

– Nie wiem. Nie dała jasnej odpowiedzi, dlatego we zwrotnym liście też o to zapytałam. Nieźle, nie? – ucieszyła się. – Kto by się spodziewał, że akurat Roshid wyjedzie z Wielkiej Brytanii i to aż na inny kontynent!

– Wyjedzie? Raczej ucieknie – burknął James. – Po zerwaniu z Luńkiem odcięła się od nas, w sensie od chłopaków – wyjaśnił, nim Lily zdążyła zaprzeczyć. – Myślę, że ona wcale nie chce tam siedzieć sama. Po prostu boli ją strata i głupia decyzja, którą podjęła nie wiadomo dlaczego, i teraz wstydzi się wrócić.

– Widomo w ogóle kiedy wraca?

– Tego też nie napisała dokładnie, Lily. Może i uciekła, może i James ma rację – dodała – ale nie zmienia to faktu, że ma niezłego farta. Słyszałam od babci, że aby dostać się na tamtą uczelnie, trzeba mieć łeb jak sklep, a znajomości jeszcze więcej. Lissie byłaby głupia, gdyby się nie zgodziła i postanowiła wrócić. Nawet dla Remusa.

Ani James, ani Lily nie odpowiedzieli.

– Ech – westchnęła niezrażona ciszą Dora – trzeba będzie się w końcu wziąć do roboty i rozpakować te graty. Po co ja aż tyle ich wzięłam? A propos, coś mi się jeszcze przypomniało! Liss pytała, czy mamy jakiś kontakt z Remusem. Wspominała, że nie raz, nie dwa pisała do niego, ale nie dostała odpowiedzi. Na serio się przejmuje.

– Teraz się przejmuje? A jak go rzuciła, miała go głęboko w dupie! W życiu nie widziałem Lunatyka tak przybitego.

– Jim, daj spokój – przerwała Evans. – Myślę, że Liss miała powód albo coś się stało, o czym żadne z nas nie wie, dlatego zerwali. Ona go naprawdę kochała. O ile dalej czegoś do Remusa nie czuje. Inaczej pewnie nie martwiłaby się i o niego nie wypytywała.

– Ja tam nic nie wiem. Od zakończenia szkoły nie mam z nim kontaktu, ale nie dziwcie mi się. Jakoś nigdy z Remusem nie byliśmy bardzo zżyci. Nawet w Hogwarcie rzadko rozmawialiśmy zupełnie sami, zawsze ktoś nam towarzyszył.

– Serio?

– Tak, Jim, serio – potwierdziła. – No, więc, wiecie co z Remusem?

– Ostatnio razem z Lily i Łapą odprowadzaliśmy go na pociąg, bo jechał do Niemiec do tego laboratorium. Potem wymieniliśmy kilka listów i w sumie od dawna niczego nie napisał – uświadomił sobie, marszcząc czoło w zastanowieniu. – Z tego, co ostatnio wspominał, poznał wiele nowych, podobnych osób, no, wiecie, też ugryzionych przez wilkołaki.

Dziewczyny kiwnęły głowami ze zrozumieniem.

– Prawdopodobnie ma dużo roboty i mało czasu. Znając Remusa, na bank siedzi od rana do nocy z nosem w książkach, żeby badania, nad którymi pracuje, szły sprawniej. Ciekawe, czy już do czegoś doszli? – zastanowiła się na głos Evans.

– Pewnie dowiemy się w kolejnym liście. Chociaż jeżeli odkryją coś nowego, dowiemy się tego prędzej z Proroka niż od Lunatyka. On nie lubi się chwalić.

Lily uśmiechnęła się.

– Prawda.

– No, ale dobrze, że mi przypomniałaś, Dora. Jutro z rana do niego napiszę i zapytam, co i jak. Wtedy będziesz mogła zdać pełną relację Lissie – powiedział, wywróciwszy oczami. – Kobiety.

– Już drugi raz to dzisiaj mówisz – przypomniała Lily.

– Bo…

– Dobra, gołąbeczki – przerwała Dorcas, raptownie zrywając się na równe nogi. – Wypili kawę, pogadali, powspominali, przemaglowali, a teraz dupy do góry i do walizek marsz. Musimy się rozpakować i tu ogarnąć, bo jak tak dalej pójdzie, to kartony otworzymy dopiero na Gwiazdkę razem z prezentami.

– Racja – zgodziła się Evans. – To ja mogę zacząć ogarniać te kartony w kuchni, Dor zacznij od łazienki i salonu, a Jim… A Jim będziesz nam obu pomagał.

– Obu? Czyli będę biegał po całym domu i robił za służącego? Super. Gdzie ten Łapa? Wtedy przynajmniej miałbym, z kim popsioczyć.

Jak na zawołanie, usłyszeli trzaśnięcie drzwiami, a potem huk i znany głos:

– Merlinie, co tu się dzieje?! – krzyknął Syriusz. – Halo! Jesteście tu, czy już utonęliście pod tą stertą rupieci?

Dorcas, Lily i James momentalnie wyjrzeli na korytarz. Widząc Blacka leżącego twarzą w podłodze, a wokół przewrócony stos kartonów, z których powypadała masa rzeczy, roześmiali się wesoło.

– Ale z ciebie łamaga, kochanie – śmiała się Dora.

– Jakim cudem przyjęli cię na kurs aurora, skoro przegrywasz ze zwykłymi pudłami? – dołączył Jim.

Za to Lily nagle spoważniała.

– Uff, dobrze, że nie wpadłeś na szklanki i talerze.

– Bardzo śmieszne, boki rwać – bąknął Syriusz, wstając z podłogi i ostentacyjnie strzepał niewidzialny kurz z czarnej szaty.

Wracał bezpośrednio po zajęciach, więc nie zdążył się przebrać w coś wygodniejszego. Wielokrotnie zastanawiał się, dlaczego starsi czarodzieje łazili w tych łachach codziennie, przecież o wiele wygodniejsze były zwykłe mugolskie koszulki i dresy.

– Dobrze, że jesteś, stary, bo właśnie zaczynaliśmy sprzątać.

– Przyleciałem tu najszybciej, jak mogłem. Musicie coś wiedzieć – powiedział Łapa, kompletnie nie przejmując się słowami przyjaciela. – Czytaliście dzisiejszego Proroka?

– Nie.

– Ja też nie – wtórowała Dorcas Lily. – Byłam zajęta pakowaniem i… A zresztą, co w nim pisali?

Wokół zapanowała pełna wyczekiwania atmosfera. Odkąd Voldemort zaczął się bardziej panoszyć, podobnie jak jego wyznawcy, gazety nie miały w zwyczaju przekazywać radosnych informacji. Z tego też względu Lily sięgała po Proroka zaledwie parę razy w tygodniu, bojąc się przeczytać o śmierci kogoś znajomego albo o kolejnych zniszczeniach i wybitych do cna wioskach mugoli.

– Sami zobaczcie.

Łapa podał przyjaciołom gazetę i czekając, zaczął niecierpliwie tupać nogą.

Na pierwszej stronie widniał krótki artykuł o śmierci Sylvii Pettigrew, którą wraz z synem znaleziono martwą pod koniec lipca.

– Co? – zdziwił się James. – Czyli to jednak nie był Glizdogon? To gdzie, do cholery, on jest i dlaczego nie mamy z nim w ogóle kontaktu?

– Jim, nie mamy z nim kontaktu, od kiedy trafił do Slytherinu.

– No, tak, racja.

– Ale to jest Peter – stwierdził niespodziewanie Syriusz, a na jego twarz wstąpił niezadowolony grymas.

– Jak to? Przecież tu piszą, że ktoś się w niego wielosokował…

– Nie. W sensie tak, ktoś się w Petera wielosokował i nie, nie wiadomo dalej, dlaczego kazano zwykłemu mugolowi wypić eliksir i udawać Glizdogona. W każdym razie mówiąc, że to Peter, miałem na myśli, że to zrobił Peter. Aurorzy znaleźli dowody, że osobą stojącą za morderstwo tego, jak on miał?

– Joseph Fluffer – wtrąciła od razu Lily.

– Tak. Że osobą stojącą za morderstwo Josepha Fluffera był właśnie Peter, nasz stary kumpel.

– Nie bądź złośliwy.

Dorcas zbliżyła się do Syriusza i złapała go za rękę.

– Skąd wiesz? Myślałem, że jesteś dopiero kursantem i nie dopuszczają cię do żadnych nowych dowodów, poszlak, czy czego tam jeszcze – powiedział James.

– Bo nie dopuszczają. Podsłuchałem rozmowę Moody'ego z trenerem maskowania po skończonych zajęciach. Właściwie jestem pewien, że Szalonooki doskonale wiedział, że stałem pod drzwiami. Nie wiem tylko, dlaczego pozwolił mi słuchać?

James wzruszył ramionami.

– A czy to ważne?

– Nie, Jim, masz rację, to jest ważne – potwierdziła Evans. – Najważniejsze, że poznaliśmy prawdę i od nas zależy, co dalej z tą wiedzą zrobimy. Na ten moment proponuję jednak zająć myśli czymś o wiele przyjemniejszym, a do tematu Petera wrócić, kiedy będzie wiadomo, dlaczego posunął się do czegoś tak karygodnego jak zabójstwo.

– Dobrze. To pierwszy dzień w naszym nowym mieszkaniu. Nie pozwólmy, by kolejne morderstwo nam go zepsuło – przyznała Dorcas. – Zadania zostały rozdzielone, ale skoro już tu dotarłeś, Syriuszu… Lilka i Jim wezmą się za kuchnię, a my za łazienkę i salon. Chodź, będziesz mi podawał pudła.

Dorcas mrugnęła porozumiewawczo do przyjaciółki i łapiąc Blacka pod ramię, wciągnęła go do dużego, wspólnego pokoju. Oprócz tego w mieszkaniu mieściły się także trzy mniejsze sypialnie, aby każda z dziewczyn miała swój prywatny kącik.

– Uwińmy się szybko, Liluś, proszę.

– Dlaczego?

– Bo chcę już cię pchnąć na łóżko i… – Na twarz Lily mimowolnie wdarły się rumieńce. – I przytulić.

James roześmiał się, a Lily w ramach zemsty wskazała palcem na największe pudło.

– Jak jesteś taki mądry, to zacznij od wyjmowania naczyń i wsadzania ich do szafek na dole. Tylko pamiętaj, żeby wszystko przetrzeć ścierką, zanim je tam ładnie – zaakcentowała – ułożysz. Będę mieć na ciebie oko, Jim.

Potter jęknął.

Podobnie jak Syriusz, kiedy Dorcas wytłumaczyła mu jego robotę.


End file.
